Non Existent
by CSIBeauty
Summary: When a young mother suddenly starts exhibiting a group of strange and painful symptoms, House's team find it impossible to fit the symptoms together. Could it be that this disease hasn't been found before, or is it more than one disease?
1. Chapter 1

**Non Existent Chapter 1**

"We were only in the park for 5 minutes," the young girl whined from the back seat of the van.

"I'm sorry, dear, but it is too hot," said the young woman driving. She had her long brown hair tied in a ponytail and she was fanning herself with a map she got from the park.

"It's cold outside Mom," said the little girl. She appeared to be around seven years old, but she was more mature than other girls her age.

"I'm sorry, but I am burning up," said the woman. "I wish you would just listen to me instead of arguing. I'm your mother."

The little girl didn't say anything. The woman seemed surprised by what she had said and looked back to the little girl briefly.

"I'm sorry, honey," she apologized. "It's just so hot, I'm having trouble thinking straight."

"Mommy, are you okay?" the little girl asked.

"I'm fine, Amy," her mother replied, when her arm suddenly jerked. The woman suddenly stopped the car on the side of the road, and began to mumble to herself.

"Mommy?" Amy asked.

"Stay away," the woman yelled. Amy began to cry. "I know what you want, but it's mine."

"Mommy, whats wrong?" the little girl began to cry even more when her mother pushed her away.

"Get away from me," the woman yelled.

Amy opened the door to the car still crying.

"Help," she yelled.

A truck stopped near the car and a tall man with gray hair walked out.

"What's wrong?" he asked the little girl.

"There's something wrong with my mommy," she mumbled, trying to contain her tears.

The man walked around the the drivers seat of the car to see the young woman her hand jerking uncontrollably. She screamed when she saw the man and tried to back away from the door.

"I'm calling an ambulance," he told the little girl before her mother let out another blood curdling scream.

_A/N: First House story. I decided to try to start this like an episode. The other chapters will be longer._


	2. Chapter 2

**Non Existent Chapter 2**

The hospital was especially busy in the clinic on that Monday morning. Everyone was coming in for the slightest hint of the flu, and most of them seemed to just want an excuse out of school or work. House was working in the clinic that morning against his will. Since he didn't have a case, he had to something and they needed the extra hand in the clinic that day. He was in with his sixth patient that morning and so far there had been nobody who was actually sick.

"So do I have the flu?" a middle age man asked.

"Nope," House replied, handing him a piece of paper.

"Then why are you giving me this?"

"Isn't that why you came in here this morning?" he asked. "Next time instead of wasting my precious time, do what everyone else does. Forge your own note."

House walked out of the room as the man followed behind.

"House," came Cuddy's voice behind him. "Why did you give all of your patients doctors notes to get out of work?"

"They were sick," House replied. "Why else would they be here? They wouldn't come into the clinic to waste our time." He said the last bit loud enough for the whole room to here.

"You have a case," she said, handing him the file.

"What if I don't want it?" He asked.

"The woman feels like she is on fire and is sweating profusely," said Cuddy.

"So?"

"Her temperature is normal, and did I mention she is paranoid?"

"No you did not," House replied, looking over the file.

"Get to work,"said Cuddy, walking away.

House walked into his office and tossed the patients file onto the table where Cameron, Chase, and Foreman were waiting. He grabbed a black marker and began to write the symptoms on the dry erase board, without a word.

"Are you okay?" Cameron asked, grabbing one of the files.

"Fine, but she's not," said House, pointing to the file. "She feels as though she is on fire, but her temperature is normal. Now how can that be?"

"Something neurological," Foreman stated. "She could have a tumor in her brain near the Hypothalamus. It could be effecting how she senses temperature."

"Get an MRI of her brain," said House. "What else?"

"It could be an infection," Chase stated. "Bacterial Meningitis."

"Get blood cultures and a lumbar puncture," House added. "Anything else?"

"It could be autoimmune," said Cameron. "Her own body could be attacking her brain."

"Do an ANA, and check her clotting factors and bleeding time," said House.

"We didn't say it was a bleeding problem," said Foreman.

"Neither did I," said House. "Check them anyway."

The three got up to leave.

"Oh, and check her hair and urine for drugs," House added. "Lets make sure she didn't do this to herself."


End file.
